narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Himitsu Yumekuni
is a chūnin-level shinobi of Tobikakurenai Village's Yumekuni clan and a member of Team Onwa. Background Himitsu was born into the Yumekuni clan, a clan whose members are experts in genjutsus. Since childhood, Himitsu learned the different types of illusions that can be done and was instructed to better understand human psychology in a way that, in future, be able to create techniques that might have a better use to get information from his opponents. In his time at the Academy, Himitsu did justice to the name of his clan and quickly became the best student in of the class at the Genjutsu class, like mathematics and geography. However, due to his natural talent for genjutsus, Himitsu did not give much importance to other disciplines, therefore, surprised his parents and relatives when he was not named the best student in the class, as was the custom among the clan's members. Himitsu liked more to have fun than studying, even so he was a brilliant student, which proves that his intelligence is considerable. He enjoyed venturing into the village imagining being a famous mysterious ninja, who used his glasses to hide his identity. Because of this, Himitsu chose after graduation do not use the forehead protector and keep his glasses covering his forehead. Personality Himitsu's personality is like 's, because he does not really care about customs or traditions and prefer to do things that like to fulfill his obligations. But from the moment that takes a function that requires his full attention he gets entirely focused on this function, regardless of liking it or not. Himitsu is also very loyal to his mates and as Sokai he values friendship and companionship above all. Despite being smart enough to be one of the best students of his class Himitsu did not like to draw attention or to stand out from the others, mainly because in case of stand out, more responsibilities would fall on him, which was the last thing he wanted. Besides being very creative and talented, he also prefers to keep this hidden side from others to not arouse curiosity in the people. Even though his grandfather Nazotoki believes he is more shy than lazy or uninterested, Himitsu shows no signs of shyness, since he relates easily with his friends and teammates, yet he prefers expose himself as little as possible. Meanwhile, (even against his will), when he is obliged to fulfill some duty he does without hesitation, even so can claim a bit. Appearance Himitsu has spiky light brown hair, his eyes are also brown. On his face he has two black marks similar to 's, he also possessed a dark protective which he uses to protect his face when he put his glasses, similar to a motorcyclist's glasses. He wears a beige jacket with a crew neck as high as the 's robes and underneath a gray shirt with a red crux as print. As Onwa Hikaeme he uses the village's forehead protector in the sleeve of his clothes. Abilities Genjutsu Primarily Himitsu's techniques are aimed at controlling the mind of his enemy in order to create illusions that somehow make him to gain advantage over his opponent. As , Himitsu specializes in learning techniques that create imaginary dimensions or which may create false visions of ghosts or rivers in order to bewilder his adversary. Himitsu also knows how to use techniques that track genjutsus and also mastered the Interrogation Genjutsu. His genjutsus vary making him to use petals or trees to create his illusions, or create false images in people's minds. Summoning Technique Himitsu is able to summon the Giant Old Snail to assist him in combat. With this summon, the Old Snail can release a mist which combined with Himitsu's skills of the Yin Release are able to create mirages. This partnership is similar to that used by the Second Mizukage and the Giant Clam. Nature Transformation and Secondary Abilities Himitsu is able to use the fire nature in his ninjutsus, although he is not a very active user of this element. Normally he combines fire with other elements to create his techniques. Himitsu can shape his chakra to take the form of a lance, and for this he uses his fire nature to create it. He also is able to use flowers turning them into shurikens, burning them or exploding them. Stats Trivia *Himitsu (秘密) means "secret". *Himitsu's hobbies are drawing and make cubeecrafts. *Himitsu's 's favourite phrase is . *Himitsu has completed 68 official missions in total: 25 D-rank, 10 C-rank, 8 B-rank, 23 A-rank, 2 S-rank. *Himitsu's favourite foods are mackerel and barbecue, his least favourite are anything with carrot. Quotes *(To Team Onwa) "My name is Himitsu and I'm member of the Yumekuni clan. I don't know what to expect from the future and I don't have big plans for it. I simply want to have a future." *(To Miyuki Hisajima) "We know that you are strong, Miyuki. No need to prove anything to anyone. And we're teammates, I'll always give my best to protect you. And I know Sokai thinks the same way." *(About Shigeki) "She is noticeably more skilled than Miyuki, not to mention that she is a jōnin. I can't imagine how she'll adapt to our team, but if goes well, we can be almost unbeatable." *(To Sokai) "Sokai, your salamander! 'll end up letting fame go to your head. Don't forget that we'll still fight one day. I want to defeat you at least once in my lifetime." *(About Onwa Hikaeme) "She is brilliant... but crazy too! Why not let me use the Clairvoyance Technique near her? I guess I'll never understand her fully." *(About the Giant Old Snail) "There are many secrets beneath that shell, perhaps why I identify so much with that old man... or old snail."